Rose Thorn Castle
by hollowsmile
Summary: Naruto had escaped a fate worse than death. Now his only protection lies with mysterious earl of Blackthorn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto and its character, they are properly owned by Mr. Kishimoto nor I own Silk and steal which this story is based upon that is owned by my favorite writer, Kat Martin.

* * *

Lord Uzumaki, otherwise known simply as naruto silently slipped into the shadows behind the stable doors. He shivered his tattered dirty night shirt was no match for the cold November night.

Peering around the corner he caught a glimpse of a coach being readied to leave. It was clearly that of a Nobleman; he could see the crest from where he was standing it bore that of a gleaming wolf's head above a sliver sword. As quietly as possible naruto crept closer to find out the dentition of the coach. Listening to the footman's conversation, his heart began to race. This carriage wasn't traveling to London, but back to the country. Dear Lord, if he could hide in it he'd finally be safe!

His excitement increased he had to get away the sooner the better and this carriage seemed to be the perfect solution. Looking over the expensive coach once more he headed to where the luggage was being stored. Jerking back the leather cover naruto fit himself between two trunks and gave a silent prayer that no more luggages would be added.

The silence was unnerving all he could hear was the rapid beats of his heart. Finally the carriage rolled off past the Inn. Naruto released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He began to relax, he was finally free.

After several hours shifted in an awkward position and the constant jarring of the carriage, naruto drifted into a fitful sleep.

Naruto knew it had to be a dream, but that didn't make it any less horrifying. He was back in his filthy airless cell. Fear chocking naruto as he backed into the corner. He could hear the other inmate's screams as they tried to grab at him. This was the very defection of hell, what demon fashioned such a place? The air seemed to go out as he heard the chains of the guards. Had he really though he could escape them forever? Their footsteps grew louder and so did the clanging of their chins as they got to his cell. 'Evening we're going to take you for a little stroll' he flashed a lecherous grin and he reach for naruto.

NO! Naruto screamed as he began to desperately back into o his cell. He continued to scream as the taller man reached out and grabbed him. While the shorter man let out a hard bitter laugh that sent chills though him.

Naruto shout up from his nightmare drenched in sweat, franticly looking around for the guards. Naruto forced himself to relax and remind himself that he was safe. He was free from the hospital, the madhouse that had been his prison for the past year.

Taking a few moments to clam himself naruto began to relax with the thought of freedom and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He had no idea how long he was asleep for when he was jerked from the carriage and held roughly by his neck. The boy's a stowaway one of the grooms yelled. The other shouted that he was more likely a thief. Hearing these acquisitions naruto began to thrash around. The man holding him hit him upside the head and sneered "keep still you'd dirty beggar or you'll regret it."

"Hit me again and I promise you, sir you are the who'll be sorry." Naruto calmly stated.

"Alright, that's enough." The deep voice cut through the night causing both men to freeze instantly. Naruto's gaze turned toward the tall imposing figure in the shadows. "Let the boy go, he seems quit able to stand on his own. Give him a chance to speak."

Both men took a step back. "What's your name the tall man asked? And what the devil were you doing in the back of my carriage? Naruto remained firm despite his filthy appearance.

"My name is Naruto Maki and I assure sir that I am not a beggar or thief. I am a gentleman and have met with an unfortunate but of trouble. And I pray that you will take pity on me an help.

Black eyes served him from top to bottom taking in every inch of his seedy appearance.

"Come inside the house we can speak in my study."

Naruto was surprised by the man's offer of assistance. He knew what him much look like, not to mention smell like. Naruto steadied himself ignoring the disbelieving glances of the on lookers. He followed him to the house, which was in reality a large stone castle.

"I appreciate your courtesy my lord, but there is something I must ask of you." The man raised an eyebrow "you have yet to explain yourself and already you ask for a favor? Whoever you are you sure are bold. Alight, what is so urgent?"

"A bath, I can hardly talk about my circumstance fitly and half dressed. If you would allow me a bath and a change of clothes, I'm sure we would both be more comfortable."

Sasuke looked over the young man standing before him. His speech suggested he was an educated gentleman despite his ragged appearance. Alright Mr. Maki you shall have your bath. He turned to leave then paused. "I shall wait for you in my study. And I warn you, should you speak anything but the truth, you will face the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto fought back the shiver that the man's word sent though him. Yes, he stammered out quietly.

Sasuke turned to leave but was stopped. Wait, I don't know your name, the young man whispered. Sasuke turned and gave a slight bow. "Sasuke Uchiha Earl of Blackthorn, at your service. He smirked welcome to Rose Thorn Castle.

He turned and walked away, this time naruto didn't stop him. Soon naruto was taken into a guest bedroom by stairs by the housekeeper. He looked around and was surprised at the beauty of the room. It was decorated in royal blue and cream color and had craved roses in the headboard.

The housekeeper's sharp voice cut through naruto's thoughts. "I don't know who you are or how you managed to gain the sympathy of his lordship. But I advise you not to try to take advantage. His charity stems from kindness NOT weakness and you do best to remember that." With that the housekeeper left naruto to his bath. Naruto thought upon the housekeeper's words as he relaxed into the bath. One look into those dark eyes naruto could tell the housekeeper was telling the truth. The lord was far from weak.

* * *

Sasuke sat at his desk, with thoughts of the man upstairs. Who was hardly more than a boy surely he was no more that eighteen. Dirty and unkempt, yet there was something about him. Perhaps it was his eyes. Such a vivid shade of blue that seemed to shine with their intensity.

A nock of door interrupted his thought. Sasuke turned and stopped. Barley believing that this was the same ragged creature from before. There standing before him dressed in plain servant clothes the boy held himself as a true gentlemen. His hair, which at first glance appeared to be a dull brow now, was now a bright blond color. His skin a warm golden color and on his face appeared whisker like scars. They should have been disfiguring but instead gave the boy a resemblance to a chibi fox.

"As I told you my name is Naruto Maki. I live in a Village up in the North Country. My father is a vicar of a local parish. While he was away I was abducted.

"Abducted?" This grabbed at Sasuke's attention, certainly whatever he though this clearly wasn't it.

"The reason I am dressed in my night clothes is someone broke into our house and stole me away. Who they were and what they wanted I don't know. But they seemed to have wicked plans in store of me." Seeing the questioning look he was getting. Naruto quickly went to the story he came up with the bath. "I heard them talking they were planning on taking me to a house…of pleasure. At first I didn't understand, but after me while I caught on….after all my father preached against such evils."

Sasuke was both shocked and amazed that the boy was able to keep his composer. If what he said was true, the boy should be hysterical mess.

The boy continued "they intended to sell me. I guess that's the reason they left me alone…apparently there's a market for such things. Fortunately I escaped. I ran as far as I could."

How? Sasuke cut it. How did you escape?

"We were traveling for day and stopped at an Inn. One of the men dragged me and tried to force himself on me. While he was getting undressed I hit him upside the head with a lamp and escaped out the window. I spent the night running trying to get as far away as possible. I finally stumbled upon your carriage…and you know the rest."

Yes he knew the rest, yet there was something the boy wasn't telling him. Sasuke decided to help him the moment he looked into those eyes. Shaking his thoughts he turned to naruto. "Alight you may stay here till you can make arrangements for a safe way home.

Naruto gave him a bright smile and thanked him. Sasuke couldn't help but retune with his own smile. You are safe at Rose thorn Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke feeling refreshed. Enjoying the first real night of rest he got since being locked away.

The room he was staying in reminded of his own home. Naruto couldn't help but think of the rich luxuries that he used to take for granted. The elegant clothes and rich food just seemed like they'd always be here. It wasn't until he entered St. Bartholomew's, that the realized just how lucky he had been. Surrounded by all the luxuries he used to be used to. Naruto wished he could stay at the Earl's castle forever.

However, naruto knew that staying here wasn't possible. The story that he told the earl was true…Just not his own. The story about being sold into prostitution was a story he heard from one of the female inmates. Unfortunately, unlike the tale he told the girl did not escape her abductors. Instead she'd gone insane from the whole ordeal.

Naruto was shaken just thinking about it. At least he told the truth about his escape. That was the only part of his story that did happen to him. The gauds took him from his cell to a room behind the kitchen. They both planned on forcing him. Naruto hit the first man over the head while he was undressing. The second waiting outside for his turn. Naruto escaped though the window and kept running till he was safe.

Naruto forced the memories down. He was safe……at least for now. As comfortable as his present situation was, Naruto knew it couldn't last forever. Soon the Earl would find out that there was No vicar in the North Country. At least not any in relation to a Naruto Maki.

Unfortunately, with no money and nowhere to go he wasn't at all looking forward to leaving. But he had no other choice. Facing the Earl when he discovered his lie was something all together more dreadful.

Naruto shivered remembering the look in the Earl's eyes when he mentioned the consequences for lying.

Trying to remain claim naruto headed downstairs. Sasuke Uchiha was waiting for him. There he was sitting in the dining room next to an attractive dark haired woman. Sasuke rouse to introduce theme. "I'd like to introduce my cousin hinata hyuuga, Viscountess Aburame." Naruto bowed and kissed her hand Naruto Maki it's a pleasure.

Hinata smiled. She was a woman in her early thirties with long black hair and pale lavender eyes. Her eyes seemed to hold a world of compassion, as if she could somehow make everything naruto went though all better.

The look of sympathy that was directed at him, made him feel a pang of remorse. For a moment he was reminded of his mother. For a horrifying second he though he might embrace the poor women and blurt out the whole truth.

No. He had to be strong. Putting thoughts of home and family behind him, naruto silently pulled himself together.

"My cousin has told me what happened to you. You poor child. I can't even begin to imagine what you must have suffered" stated his cousin.

"I am only grateful that I happened upon Lord Blackthorn, and that he was kind enough to help me" Naruto stated. He was trying his best not to meet the earl dark eyes.

"But of course he would help. Sasuke is a gentleman. He might seem slightly intimating at first, but once you get to know him you'll discover he's quit harmless."

At his cousin's words Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Harmless? Dear cousin that is hardly is hardly a flattering description."

Or correct, Naruto couldn't help but think. The tall powerful black haired man was anything but harmless for that naruto was sure. Again naruto couldn't him to think what would happen when the earl discovered he had tricked him.

No. I'll be gone. He reminded himself. By a week's time I'll be miles away. This thought did nothing to clam himself.

After the meal was finished Lady Ambura insisted they take a stroll in the castles gardens. They talked for hours mostly about themselves. Lady Ambura insisted he call her Hinata. They were quick to becoming fast friends. Hinata talked mostly about her late husband. Naruto tried not to talk much about what had happened. Mostly he talked about his sister and Mother who died eight years ago.

However the talks of family lead him to the unspoken thoughts of his guardian. His father's uncle Orochimaru. Naruto ended up crying in the lady's arms.

Naruto and Hinata soon became fast friends. The past few days naruto's life fell into a routine. He saw the earl only at meals. Usually naruto spent most of his time with hinata or by himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The castle library was extensive and Naruto couldn't help but find himself drawn to it. Among the vast literately selections naruto found a section on medicine. Books from the healing power of herbs to treating wounds. Soon naruto spent his days pouring over these volumes.

On his fourth night in the castle the earl discovered him there. Naruto tried to hide the book he was reading but it was too late. "William Harvey, _On the Motion of the Heart and blood of Animals_. What on earth would you be reading a book like this? It's hardly fashionable."

Naruto sighed. He was used to the conceding attitude most people had toward his interest in medicine.

"My sister and Mother died of a fever when I was ten. I felt so completely helpless. None of the doctors were able to help them. A few years later I began to study herbs in their use of healing. My interest in medicine is because of that." Naruto told him truthfully hoping he'd understand.

I see said the Earl. Well you are welcome to anything in the library for as long as you stay here. I hope you enjoy your books. With that Sasuke turned to leave.

"Wait, what interests you my lord?" Naruto asked curious.

"Any number of thins actually. I quit enjoy managing my estate. Making various improvements to the land and the ways the crops respond to them. Well, besides that I like to hunt and race horses."

"And what of your wife?" Naruto couldn't help but asking.

"The fact is I'm betrothed to Lady Sakura Haruno.

Naruto gave a faint smile and congratulated him.

"Thank you, Lady Haruno and I have been acquainted for years now. Recently I decided it was time for a wife. My choice was quite clear Lady Haruno is quit Amenable."

Naruto could help but feel shocked. Amenable is not the word he'd use to describe someone he was about to marry. It seemed for the handsome earl this was not a love match.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A coach arrived the following day. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to rush to the door. Instead he stayed with hinata and listened to her tales of Sasuke and his brother in their childhood. Her words stopped at the sound of voices in the hall.

"That must be Lady Haruno and her Mother they visit quit often."

The tension drained from naruto. Nobody he knew, he was still safe.

"I should have mentioned them. But I had hoped they would not come. All they do is talk about the wedding plans and useless gossip. It's all a pack of nonsense, but poor Sasuke indulges them. I'm sorry to say this; but the girl is nothing more than ribbons and fluff.

He will rue the day he binds himself to that women. And I've told him of so on numerous occasions.

With a dreadful sigh Hinata lead him to Lady Haruno and her mother. He was introduced as friend from York. When the question to his appearance was asked. Naruto was shocked to say the least at meeting the Earl's fiancée. She seemed to be a selfish and spoiled girl. Having spent the entire time she was there complaining about every little detail at the wedding.

Having met Lady Haruno, Naruto knew that Hinata was right. Sasuke was dooming himself to an unhappy marriage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke couldn't sleep. All night long he kept dreaming of the dirty unkempt boy who hidden in the back of his coach. The dream would then switch to naruto how he is now. Looking like an angel in shining golden light holding medical books he shouldn't know anything about. Books on Blood vessels, arteries and physical anatomy. It just didn't make sense.

Something was missing. What piece of his story did he leave out? How much was left unsaid. Sasuke's instincts told him that naruto was telling only half the truth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke got up, unable to sleep. When he saw the dim light coming from the library. There he was sitting in the dim light of a candle the object of his dreams. He looked so heartbreak innocent while pouring over more medical books.

Sasuke was about to question why he was up in the middle of the night but stopped when he noticed something he shouldn't of.

Naruto was dressed in a thin rob, exposing a good deal of his tanned throat and chest. The rob rode up giving Sasuke a glimpse of the boys well rounded legs and high arched feet.

Cursing himself for the sudden attraction he began to feel. Sasuke left the room unspoken and when back to his chamber for torturous dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or silk and steel

**Rose Thorn Castle**

Dear God, how he hated to leave. Naruto would miss the gentle life of privilege he had once taken for granted.

He would miss Lady Aburame's friendship was well as her kindness.

He would even miss the unnerving conversations with the handsome owner of the castle.

But he could survive without theme. As long he has his freedom, he could survive most anything.

Taking the food he had managed to collect over the past few days as well as his borrowed clothes naruto prepared to leave. He decided to head to Cornwall; the small rural country would be prefect to simply disappear.

He would find a job and support himself. And hopefully with time he'd be able to repay the earl for his kindness.

He would leave later tonight. Quietly sneaking out after everyone went to asleep.

Gathering his courage he knew it was time to accept what must be done in order for his freedom. Naruto began to chance into the clothes he would be traveling when a nock interrupted him.

With a sneer on his face the butler stood in the doorway. "Lord Blackthorn requests your presents in his study."

A shiver of unease rippled through him. "It's getting rather late. Are you certain he wants to see me now?" Naruto said trying to stall.

"He wishes to see you now. That is all he said."

Naruto nodded, shoving down his fears. "Tell him I'll be just a moment."

The butler didn't move from his spot. "I'm ordered to wait here for you."

Dread coursed though him. There was something in the way the butler stood, something that warned him of the earl's mood. Dear Lord, his messenger wasn't supposed to be back for another day.

His heart was beating fast and his palms began to sweat as he walked into the study. There the earl stood by the window, his back towards him with his shoulders rigidly set. He waited until the butler shut the door. To Naruto this sounded like a coffin lid shutting.

The earl turned, his dark eyes glittering with unmistakable anger as they rested on his face. "who are you?" There was such a soft menace in his voice that naruto took a step back.

Naruto wanted to run. He wanted to be somewhere, anywhere than in the earl's study. He wet his lips but couldn't get them to move.

" You let me send my messenger on a wild goose chase halfway across the country. You lied to me. You accepted my cousin's kindness, and took advantage of my generosity. Now I want to know who you are and why you are here."

Naruto could only think of one thing to do run. He bolted toward the door jerked it open and fled down the hall. Sasuke caught him before he reached the castle's entry. Gripping his waist, he spun naruto around and slammed him hard against his chest.

"You're not going anywhere." He said in that soft dark tone that was more terrifying than when he shouted.

"Now tell me the truth." The earl demanded.

Naruto looked into the deep set of the earl's face. "I'm sorry that I lied to you. I was leaving tonight. By morning I would have been gone. Dear God, I never wanted to lie…especially not to someone who helped me. I didn't want to deceive you, but I had no other choice!"

Sasuke gave him a ruthless smile. "you have a chance now."

He gripped naruto tightly as he dragged him back into his study. "You can either tell me the truth, or I can turn you over to the authorities. That is your choice."

Naruto tried to get free, but the earl's hold was implacable. He was finally released when the study door was locked.

"All right, Naruto what is your choice? The truth or the authorities?" Sasuke crossed his arms and gave his most imposing look.

"I assured you, I am not bluffing. And I shall know in an instance if your tale is anything but the truth."

Naruto stared into the hard determined look the Earl gave him. And a feeling of defeat washed over him. He sank down into the sofa and against his will his eyes began to well up. "Can't you just let me go? In time I can earn enough money to repay you…"

"listen to me" the earl say a bit more gently. "Whatever you have done, I can't believe it's as bad as off of this. If you stolen something or hurt someone tell me and I'll find away help."

Naruto merely shook his head. This was not going to work.

"I have to know Naruto, Tell me what it is you have done."

Naruto shot up to his feet. With his hand clenched into fists. "I haven't done anything…do you understand!"

"Then tell me why you are running away."

Naruto wanted to trust him. After all he did nothing if not help him. He thought about it before coming up with a decision.

"All right. I'll tell you the truth….on on condition.

"I'm not in the mood for accepting conditions." Said the earl.

"All right what is this condition" the earl said after awhile.

"After…after you hear my story, if you decide you don't want to help me you'll let me go.

"You expect me to just let you walk out of here with no money or a place to go?"

"Yes" said naruto

"Alright I agree to your condition" said Sasuke, not likely the idea of sending naruto out but having no other choice.

"I am not Naruto Maki. I am Lord Naruto Uzumaki; the Earl of Namikaze was my father."

"Namikaze was your father?"

"You knew him?"

"I knew of him. He was very well thought of among his peers."

Naruto smiled with touch sadness. "He was a good man. A wonderful father and also extremely wealthy. When he died five years ago. He left an enormous estate. Unfortuanly I was his only heir." Naruto struggled to continue.

"by the time my father died, My mother had already passed on. Which meant my inheritance required a trustee. That duty feel to my father's uncle Orochimaru Sannin.

At first I allowed him unlimited control of my money. It never occurred to me how he might spend it. I knew my father's estate upkeep would be expensive. But as grew older, I began to grow suspicious. I discovered he was squandering my father's enormous fortune; and if I didn't do anything to stop him the money would all be gone."

"I always believed that Orochimaru had plenty of money on his own." Sasuke said remembering the creepy snake like man.

"That's what everyone thinks. In truth the money he spends is mine. When I began to speak out against him, to demand an accounting of my funds, he had me sent away."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Ten Months ago"

"Where did he send you?"

The words stuck in naruto's throat; finally he whispered "St. Bartholomew's hospital."

The Earl's eyes widened his expression incredulous. "He had you committed! For god's sake on what grounds?"

"Naruto blinked back the tears that rolled across his scarred cheeks. " He told them I was insane. He said he was doing it for my own good that he couldn't deal with a madman." That was all Naruto dared to tell him. He hoped the earl would never find out the last piece of evidence that has sealed his fate and doomed him to the madhouse.

"Please, Lord Blackthorn I beg you to help me. I'm not insane I never was. Uncle Orochimaru has friends in high places and money at his disposal to pay whatever it might take to see his end served. If he finds me, he'll send force me back to that place…and I wouldn't survive it.

Naruto started crying again. Deep wrenching sobs that shook his whole body.

The earl sat next to him. "It's all right love, just cry. You're safe with me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Sasuke said listening the heartbreaking sobs as he stroked the boy's hair and tried to sooth him.

Naruto could feel the comfort the warmth of the earl's body gave him. As he was held gently, finally his tears stopped.

"I have nowhere else to turn to, will you help me?" he asked the earl with tear stained eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto beautiful face and it gave his heart jolt. "Of course I'll help you; you have my word as a gentleman. Oroichimaru is someone not to be trusted. I'll get my men to look into this matter. In the Meantime you will stay here with me."

"Thank you! Whatever cost it cost I'll pay you back. It might be a while yet since I don't gain complete control of my father's wealth until I'm twenty-one. Then I'll surly pay back my debt.

Sasuke smiled "The money isn't important. What is, is keeping you safe."

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You'll never know how much your kindness means to me!" Naruto couldn't help but rambling on happily.

Sasuke simply nodded. But his eyes has slowly turned to stone/ Naruto was glad that for once the Earl's foreboding look wasn't meant for him, but rather his uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or silk and steel

Author's Note: Back in the day…way back surgeons were considered little more than butchers…kinda ironic if you think about it.

Sasuke sat in a comfortable leather chair of his study. Across from him sat his elder brother itachi, The Duke of Sharingan.

A small fire blazed in the hearth warming the room against the chill of the overbear day.

"So that is how the boy wound up here." Sasuke finished leaning back in his chair.

"It's hardly a stretch of the imagination that Orochimaru would do something such as this." Itachi said. "Still it makes my skin crawl just to think of what that man is capable of."

Sasuke knew he could count on his brother. Itachi was the one person he could trust with his secretes, or even with his life if it ever came to that.

"If you could have seen the poor boy that first day, you might have an inkling of what he had suffered. That poor child-"

"Child?" Itachi interrupted.

"I thought you said he was eighteen."

"Yes, well, I suppose he isn't exactly a child, though I prefer to think of him that way.

It makes things…less complicated."

"Which I take it means you're attracted to him."

Sasuke sighed. "He's extremely lovely."

"Need I remind you that the chit you plan to marry is exactly the same age as naruto?"

"Sakura is different. I don't…"

"What? Lust after her as you do with Naruto?" Itachi smirked

"You want to bed him, but he's an innocent, so you're forced to ignore the attraction you have for him."

"I'm not certain he is as innocent as he was ten months ago. God only knows what happened to him in that place. Besides that, he's well out of my reach. Aside that I'm to marry Sakura in less than two months.

I can't help but to feel sorry for him. You know as well as I, the horrors of places that that.

I can't even image the fear he must live with everyday, worrying if he's to be sent back there."

"What Do you plan to do about all this?"

"Whatever it takes. But first we need to gather as much information as possible."

"Perhaps Kisame can help." Itachi said thinking about it.

Kisame Hoshigaki was a friend, well more like a business associate. The man was known as the shark. A name given to him by those who went up against him in the business world. The man was known to be quit ruthless in his dealing at times.

"Kisame has a friend," Itachi said Continued.

"He's head of the London College of Physicians. Perhaps he can find a way to obtain Naruto' records from St. Bart's."

"Can we trust him? If word gets out about Naruto's whereabouts before we are ready, we'll have no way to keep them from hauling him back to that place."

"Don't worry. Kakashi Knows better than to betray Kisame or me for that matter. Being a Duke has certain influences on people." Itachi said in an icy voice

"Alright in the mean time I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to get naruto's guardianship changed. "

"Good idea. Now can I meet Naruto? If you're going through all of this for him, he must be special.

Naruto was in the parlor with Hinata, looking every bit the gentlemen he claimed to be.

He looked smashing in gray plans and a whit lawn shirt.

"Lord Uzumaki" Itachi took Naruto's wrist and kissed it.

"My brother spoke highly of you. Since he rarely goes on with such high terms, I hope we can become great friends."

Naruto smiled. "Your Grace please to meet you. I've also heard a number of stories about you from Hinata. I'm sure if she and Sasuke can tolerate you, you can't be all bad."

Itachi gave a faint smile. He could see why his brother had fallen for him, he had quit a sprit.

"Well I am here for a purpose. Me and my darling baby brother will discover a way to help you in your time of need."

Sasuke paced his study in long angry strides. The fire in the hearth burned low. Sasuke was to angry to feel the chill slowly creep it's way in the room.

Jerking the door open he summoned the butler.

"Fetch the boy" he commanded.

"Bring him here at once."

"Yes my lord, right away. I shall return in all hast."

"See that you do and he had better be with you."

Naruto was ushered into the study mere moments later. As the butler made a hastily retreat not wanting to face the earls wrath.

Sasuke gave him a dark half smile. "Well Naruto, how good of you to join me."

He gave him another cold look. Naruto could feel the color drain from him.

"You're angry, what um…what have I done?"

"It's not what you've done; it's what you have not."

"I don't understand? I told you the truth. I told you who I was. I've told you where I've been and how I got there."

"Who you are and where you've been yes…But not how you got there."

Naruto could feel the cold dread rising as he tried not to panic. "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean that you very contently left out the part where you attempted to poison your cousin,

Orochimaru's son. That is what I mean. You also neglected to mention the reason your uncle had you committed was that he found you in the process of cutting up a dead body!"

Naruto's eyes looked like two blue saucers. His mouth was open but he didn't say a word.

"What's the matter, Lord Uzumaki? Has your toeing suddenly stopped working?

Or are you simply attempting to conduct another falsehood? If that is the case you are far too late.

I read your medical records. These things happened. Did they not Naruto?

That is the truth behind why you were sent to St. Bart's."

A little sound escaped Naruto's throat. A sound of pain that made Sasuke's chest tighten.

NO. Pity had no place in this conversation.

Dammit! He had such faith in Naruto.

He felt furious and betrayed, that this gentle boy he had come to admire had lied to him again.

Or even worst that he might actually be insane.

Naruto lifted his gaze to the earl's. "I don't care what those papers say. It wasn't like that. Whatever it said it wasn't that way!"

"And you telling me you didn't try to poison Kabuto?"

"Of COURSE! He was sick and I gave him a potion to help him, but the medicine affected him adversely and he became violently ill. I've used this herb before and it ever ha this reaction to anyone else/ I wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to help him! Kabuto and his father now this!

"Then might I assume the body you were cutting up was not someone you were more successful at killing?"

His tears stopped at anger coursed through him. "It was a course of study, nothing more.

There was a doctor in our village Dr.Umino. Since I was interested in medicine Dr. Umino and I began to become good friends.

We shared a common interest. I was studding herbs. He taught me anatomy.

In exchange I helped him with his patients. That is whenever I could slip out of the house.

Sasuke mulled this over. He didn't like what he was hearing, but it ringed true.

"And what of the body you were found with?

Are you saying that this was part of your study?"

"Dr. Umino was actually the one involved with dissecting the…subject.

He knows some men who provide him with…a means to further his studies."

"Grave robbers you mean.

Resurrection men. Or where they flat out murders paid a tidy sum by your surgeon friend."

"I don't know how they got them. But Dr. Umino is a man of honor.

However he came in the possession of the…cadavers…it was by honest means.

I was interested in how the body worked…the doctor let me watch." He closed his eyes trying to

Hide his terror. He was afraid of what the Earl might do.

"If it was simply to study. Why didn't the doctor come to your defense?"

"He tried to. But uncle threaten him. Orochimaru made his life so difficult he had to leave town. I haven't seen him since."

"Assuming that this is the truth, what else have you neglected to tell me?"

"Nothing! I swear. There is nothing else for you to learn. I would have told you….the rest,

But I was afraid of what you might think. I was afraid you wouldn't help me.

I so desperately need your help."

"Is that it? Or is there anything you wish to add." Sasuke said staring at him intensely.

"No, but I would like to remind you that you agreed to let me leave, if you wished to no longer help me. I'm holding you to your word my lord."

A picture arose in Sasuke's mind of Naruto as he'd first seen him.

Filthy and hag raged to the extreme.

Hungry and exhausted.

Try as he might he couldn't bear the thought of Naruto suffering in such a way again.

"You will stay here." Sasuke began calmly.

"With the added marks against you. Orochimaru will have a stronger case against you.

But we will find a way around him."

"You still wish to help me?" Said Naruto slightly shocked

"Yes, Naruto. I gave you my word."

Naruto quietly asked "Do you believe me insane?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. What's important is…"

"It matters to me" Naruto interrupted.

"No, Naruto I don't believe you are insane."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or silk and steel

* * *

**Rose Thorn Castle**

Naruto sat curled up in the window seat, his favorite place in the library. He was pouring over a volume called of wounds in general. Many of the books were over a century old but still quite useful.

He still couldn't help but think of his conversation with the earl that afternoon. Though Sasuke had stood by him once more, for which he was forever grateful. The earl's disapproval was more than apparent. Perhaps the earl was right; he would never become a doctor. Not with all the scandal involving his uncle and cousin. Not that he minded all he ever wanted was to be able to heal and give aid when needed.

Somewhere between his studies he must have dozed off, because he suddenly found himself caught in a dream.

He was back in his airless cell at St. Bart's. A child was there with him, little Michael Bartholomew, a scrawny blond seven year old. He was an orphan who'd been named after two saints. Saint Michael, who a women saw in a vision the night of his birth and that of the namesake of the god forsaken hell whole. St. Bartholomew.

He felt his little hands reach out for him. His mother had died within days of his birth. Leaving the poor boy to be raised by the inmate population. Why the boy had been drawn to Naruto he didn't know. He sure felt lucky that he had been though.

"Did you hear that?" Michael asked staring up at him.

"I think the guards are coming."

Naruto felt a chill whisper though him. "What…what day is it?"

"It's bleeding Friday" Michael grumbled. "They's coming to give us a bath."

"Oh God." He hated the last Friday of the month, though it was the only way he could keep track of the time spent in this hellhole. From one horrible Friday to the next a month away.

This was the last Friday of October. He had marked the day on the wall.

"Get your ass out here, ducky" the burly Matron commanded "you know well enough what day it is."

How could he love being clean yet hate so much the process in which it was done? He remembered as he was stripped naked and forced down the chilly corridor. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" he screamed when one of the guards 'accidently' squeezed him. "Easy now, just tryin' to help ye. You keep a civil tong if you know what's good for ye." Naruto had t o bite his lip to keep in the words he wanted to shout out. Instead he walked down the hall here they would scrub him till his flesh was raw and burning. They treated him as if he was nothing but a slab of meat. He tried not to care as humiliation coursed though him.

"No…I'm a person. I can wash myself. I won't let you do this to me again." Naruto cried out at the harsh slap that stung him. "You'll do as your told, or ye'll be scrubbing on your hands and knees when you're done." "No…" Naruto whispered as the dream continued. "You can't do this…I won't let you…" Sasuke looked on from the doorway for a mere second. He instantly rushed over and sat next to Naruto on the window seat.

He knew Naruto was dreaming and it was obviously a nightmare. He began to shake him gently. "Naruto wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"No!" he cried! "Take your filthy hands off of me!" he came up wildly swinging. Sasuke caught his wrist and pulled him firmly against him.

"Shhhh it's alright. You're just dreaming. It's Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you."

Blue eyes popped open. He blinked slowly and sagged against him. "Sasuke…" It was the first time he had said his name. It sounded breathy and slight as naruto continued to shake.

"Want to tell me about it?" Naruto sighed, but didn't pull away. He merely rested his head against sasuke's shoulder as if it somehow gave him strength. He hoped in a small way he could ease him of his past.

"There was a child there… a little blond boy named Michael. He was my friend." Sasuke nodded he could feel naruto's head against his chest. Wisps of golden hair floated up against his cheek.

"Michael was there when the guards came. It was the end of month, time for the inmates to bathe. I hated being dirty but I hated what they made us do even more."

Sasuke said nothing. His heart was beating, hammering inside his chest. He did not want to hear this, but didn't stop him. Some part of him needed to know what they'd done to him.

"They would strip us naked in front of everybody. They treated us as if we were nothing more than cattle. And if we argued with them…they would beat us…" Naruto looked back up at him with dark and haunted eyes. "I can't go back there, Sasuke. Not Ever. I would rather be dead."

He held naruto tight. Stroking his hair gently. He wished there was something he could do to make naruto forget. Naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke and held on to him.

"You won't have to go back I promise you." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto didn't say a word just gave a shaky breath when he realized he was still hugging the earl. He quickly let go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with my past."

"I wasn't a burden." Sasuke replied in a deep voice.

Their eyes locked and for a moment naruto thought he might get lost in them. With a jolt Naruto fled from the room before the earl could say more. Lest he become completely lost.

Sasuke cursed himself. There was no place for his desire of naruto. Nothing could lead to it. He had obligations, commitments. His life was laid out exactly as he had planned.

But even as he tried to convince himself of these things he knew he was in for another sleepless night with more images of the sweet boy he knew to be Naruto.

Sasuke returned from the stables in a good mood. He was looking forward to a chess re-match. He and Naruto had played the previous night and much to his surprise and delight he was beaten by naruto. He found himself smiling at the thought. He wouldn't have thought there'd be a day that someone besides his brother could accomplish such a feat.

He stopped as his butler came racing towards him.

"My lords…come quickly. There are men in the house…" he stopped to catch his breath. Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"What? What has happened?"

"The constable. He and his men…they've come for Mr. Maki and I tried to…"

Sasuke didn't wait to hear the rest. Already he was running. Shoving throw heavy oak doors his heart pounding.

By the time he reached the entry the house was in chaos. Naruto was surrounded by a group of ominous looking men. There were five of them and they all seemed to have him trapped. Hinata stood beside him, gripping his arm in refusal to let him be taken away. One of the constable's men was trying to loosen hinata's hold on naruto.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke's voice cut like a knife though the chaos.

"You are trespassing in my home," he continued in his more server tone. "You are assaulting one of my guests. Realize Naruto at once."

He had yet to look at Naruto, and he didn't intend to. He knew the terror on his face and what it would provoke him to do. He couldn't afford weakness. He needed to be alert.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenient my lord. I'm Constable Perkins" said the heavy set man with hard gray eyes. "The man to the right is dean of admission for St. Bart's hospital." He gestured to Naruto. "This is Lord Naruto Uzumaki. We have been looking for him for some time now. We've come to return him to the hospital."

Naruto made a whimpering sound; but sasuke still refused to look at him. "This is Naruto Maki my cousin's friend form York. There's obviously been some mistake; I strongly suggest that you leave."

"I'm sorry, we can't do that. There doctor here has known Naruto for ten months and has positivity indentified him."

He did look at naruto then. Trapped between two watchmen his face was pale and his eyes had a horrible dullness to them.

"I tell you there is some mistake." The men did not move or realest naruto. Sasuke wanted to rip their hands away and rush to Naruto off to Safety.

Instead he spoke calmly. "I warn you gentlemen continue and you well not like the consequences."

"I'm afraid you don't understand, my lord, this man is a danger to you and your family. He nearly killed his cousin. For all our sakes, he must be returned to the hospital,"

"Nooo!" Naruto Screamed.

"I didn't try to kill him." He cried.

"He got sick, it was an accident I swear it!"

"Take him away." The Constable told his men.

"No!" Sasuke stepped in front of the door. "You aren't taking him anywhere. He's a quest in this house and he's not leaving."

The constable glared. "There are five of us. We were ordered to return him. He's a danger to society, now stand back!"

Sasuke was at a lost, he could fight them. But he didn't want to get hinata or naruto hurt, and the constable would more than likely come back with more men. Or use more unsavory methods to get his way. He turned to Naruto in defeat.

"I won't let them keep you." He said to naruto.

"I'll have go to London and have you released out in a day or two."

Naruto turned to gaze downward, as he hadn't heard him.

Sasuke gripped him. "Listen to me! I won't let them hurt you. I'll come for you. As soon as I can arrange it I'll have you out of there..."

"I can't survive that place again," he whispered "I would rather die than go back there." His eyes locked with sasuke's his meaning was more than clear.

"Do you hear me? I would rather be dead!"

Fear tightened inside him. He did understand. And he believed him. He would die in that place…even if it was by his own hands.

As they dragged him out Sasuke stopped him. He reached up and caught his chin, cradled his face between his palms and gave him a fierce desperate kiss.

"Listen to me, Naruto, I'll come for you. I give you my word. Don't do anything until I come for you…do you understand?"

Naruto gazed into his face intently; before giving a slight nod.

As he watched Naruto leave he felt rage build up inside him. "Have my carriage readied. I'm leaving for London tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or silk and steel

**XxX**

**Rose Thorn Castle**

Sasuke sat across from solicitor, Shikamaru Nara. The man looked tried which was rather normal for the sleepy man, but the rest of his appearance wasn't. He appeared harried and looked as if he had he had been for day. A fact that was due to amount of pressure he was under.

Five days ago, Sasuke had arrived at Shikamaru's West End town house in the middle of the night. He demanded that he start work immediately to find a way to free Naruto Uzumaki from St. Bartholomew's hospital.

So far, in the five long gurgling days, his efforts had reached little results.

"I wish I had something better to tell you Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed dreading what I must tell the earl.

"The fact is Orichimaru is dead set against Naruto's realest. Even into the custody of some respected as you and your family. As soon as he was informed of your efforts, he began his own campaign to stop them. He's a powerful man, Sasuke. He has friends in high places, and money to line high the pockets of anybody who might oppose him."

"Naruto's money you mean." Sasuke seethed angrily.

"I haven't been able to clarify where that man gets his money from. But it wouldn't really matter as long as he has control of it."

More grim news. Sasuke had come to realize that without naruto free. He would be continued to be racked with guilt and horrifying nightmares. They were sure to haunt him if he did not keep his word and save Naruto.

There was something he needed to know. "How did they discover where Naruto was?"

"Servant's gossip. There were a number of them the night naruto arrived at the castle. From what I can gather it was a rather memorable night."

"What's next move?" Sasuke asked after a long pause.

"It's not looking good. I'm trying to track down Dr. Umino, Naruto had mentioned him but so far I haven't gotten any luck."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "It's been nearly a week! I have to see him, convince him to be patient. He needs to know that I haven't giving up on him. That I still mean to free him."

"They won't let you visit him. Orichimaru was quit adamant about that. Naruto is not allowed any visitors. He's too dangerous. That's what Orichimaru and Dr. Pein says."

"Pein! That bastard. He'll be lucky if I don't kill him…as for Oroichimaru I haven't decided on a punishment that is nearly cruel enough for him."

Shaking his head grimly. "Sasuke take it easy. You're family is Naruto's only hope. You got to keep your head. Orochmaru is crafty. Anything you do, he will use it against you."

Sasuke was not thrilled with the outcome so far. "I thought it would be easy. I thought I'd have him out by now."

It wasn't enough. He had to help Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure when the boy had began to mean so much to him. But whatever the case he considered him a friend. And he wasn't a man who let his friends down in their time of need.

**XxX**

Naruto had been there for eight days. But he couldn't remember much of that.

He could barely remember being dragged into his cell. He vaguely recalled rough hands prying open his mouth and pouring bitter liquid down his throat. His surroundings appeared to blur softly and his eyes were heavily lidded. It was odd he though dimly. For the first time since he entered the madhouse he felt good...almost happy.

Naruto leaned back against the wall, unaware of the cold stone behind him or the filth on the floor. Instead he closed his eyes and gave into the pleasant numbness. His last thoughts were of sasuke and he smiled faintly into the darkness.

**XxX**

Orichimaru sat behind the desk in his study. Papers were scattered across his desk, somewhere on each of the documents was the name of his nephew naruto.

He scowled at the mere thought of that brat. He was impossibly to mange.

No one had ever questioned his used of Narutos funds. After all; his wealth was vast. Everyone ignored these details, everyone expect naruto.

Well there wouldn't be any more of that. He had received a letter from Dr. Pein. The dean of admissions at St. Bart's. The letter informed him that his nephew had been subdued without causing any harm to him. And that the boy was now under control.

He knew that he would have to send the good doctor "contributions" for his help, but it was well worth it. Now that his nephew was locked up, no one was questioning his money and use of it.

**XxX**

Itachi was worried about his brother. He had never seen his baby brother so comply obsessive about anything. "Damn it Sasuke! You look like hell. Are you trying to kill yourself?" "What am I trying to do? Whatever it is I'm not succeeding. I haven't accomplished a bloody damn thing! I gave him my word. I promised I'd get him out of that hellhole. It's been two weeks. Can you imagine what could have happened in those god damn two weeks?"

Itachi sat down next to his brother. "Orochimar's got half the people we're trying to deal with in his pocket. What's worse is we don't know exactly who they are. So we can't very well offer them more money."

"Itachi, I don't know what to do. I'm at my wits end."

"I realize this may sound strange…especially since you are already betrothed. But what if you simply marry naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head in frustration. "Naruto can't marry me or anyone else. At least not until he's twenty. He would have to get his uncle's permission. And constringing that as his husband I would have control of naruto's funds. I can hardly see that happened."

"Since there seems to be no other option. I suggest that he do something highly illegal." Itachi said in a rather clam voice.

"Illegal? What the devil are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about breaking into St. Bart's, and rescuing your dear Naruto."

Sasuke scoffed. "He isn't mine. And breaking into the madhouse is absurd."

"Then you are content on leaving Naruto locked up?" Itachi said mildly.

"Actually, I was thinking on paying Oroichimaru a little visit. I figure if I threaten him at the point of a gun. He'll see things my way."

"Now that, dear brother is crazy."

Sasuke gave a faint smile. "I'm getting more desperate every day."

"If I recall correctly, there is a hunting lodge hidden in the woods not too far from blackthorn. It would be perfect place to hide naruto. At least until we find a way to get him out from Orochimaru's control."

This caught sasuke's interest. "Do you actually think we could pull this off?"

"Dear brother, you make it sound more difficult than it really is. After all it's not often that people try to break into the madhouse. All we have to do is figure out where Naruto is being kept and take him out of there."

"He's probably locked away, we'll need a key."

"We won't go in unprepared. If Orocihmaru can find men willing to help him. Then so can we. We'll have the whole thing planned. We'll have a carriage waiting at the outskirts of the city. It's best if we don't tell hinita.

There's no need to get her dragged into our mess. And I would rather not cause her harm." Itachi wondered what his brother's feelings for Uzumaki were. Whatever they were, his brother was a man who didn't break his word. Seeing his brother's resolve he knew that they were doing the right thing.

Happy thanksgiving everybody


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or silk and steel

A/N Sorry for the wait I was busy with exams and the holidays well enjoy.

**XxX**

**Rose Thorn Castle**

The moon was no more than a sliver hidden behind the clouds, as sasuke and Itachi made their way to . They took the back roads though the city, traveling through the darkest parts of the city.

Behind the massive stone walled four story building of St. Bartholomew's lead a road that lead them back to surrey. A carriages awaited at the back road. Ready to whisk Naruto off to whisk safety.

All they had to do was get there.

Sasuke scowled at the unknown horrors that lay inside the hospital.

What if Naruto had been mistreated…what if one of the 'so called' guards put their filthy hands on him. What if they beat open the pureness that was naruto?

SHIT! He could barely get his mind to stop thinking of all the horrible possibilities. He meant what he said. If the Doctor allowed Naruto to be hurt in any way…sasuke wouldn't be able to control his rage. Or his what said rage might lead him to do.

But right now none of that mattered. He couldn't let these thoughts distract him. His only concern was to bring naruto to safety.

* * *

They rode up to the hospital in the still dead of darkness. The back door of the building was their best route in.

There was only one guard at the gate…as his brother had said, there weren't too many people trying to break into the mad house.

"Count to fifty" Itachi instructed. "Then follow me through the fate, it will be safe by then."

Sasuke nodded and began to count silently.

By the time he reached the gate, the guard was already slumped over as if merely sleeping. No doubt that the guard wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, thanks to his brother.

"Our sources were correct dear brother. The door isn't locked. Now let's just hope that the rest of our information is equally accurate." "It had better be" Sasuke said grimly. Every minute they were at the hospital. Their chances of getting caught increased. If they were caught that would be the end. They would be no more chances on saving naruto. He would rot in this prison for his life. No he would not live with that. No he could not live with the knowledge that he had failed naruto once again. He was going to save naruto!

They headed down the stairs through the hallways, the rotten stench and screams of the inmates increasing with each step that they took. Dear God! What kind of man put an innocent person in the wrenched hellhole that they dared call a hospital?! Nobody deserved this. "Orichamaru" he spat the name like a curse, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I swear; I will make that bastard pay!"

"We will deal with him later, I promise you. But for now we must focus on saving your sweet naruto."

Sasuke having beaten the few guards they came across was feeling more in control. Naruto's cell was the last cell on the left. The Information that they had gotten was from one on the matrons along with a key….for a price. They reached Naruto's cell. Sasuke paused at the door. His heart racing, he knew naruto had to be in there.

"Naruto?" he called out softly. There was no answer.

Sasuke jerked the lock and the door swing open. He stepped into the darkness while Itachi waited outside the door.

"Naruto", its Sasuke." Still no answer.

He moved deeper inside the cell. Huddled in the corner on top of some dirty straw that made a crude bed laid naruto.

In dim light he could see that Naruto was in dirty white night clothes. Blond hair hung loosely over his face. His nightshirt was bunched up to reveal his bare thighs.

Sasuke leaned out to touch him. Naruto's skin felt as cold as ice. "Naruto, can you hear me?" Sasuke said as he shook him gently.

"Sasuke…?" he glance up swaying slightly. "Is it…really…you?" Naruto said having difficulty getting the words out.

God Sasuke felt awful. "I would have come sooner. I should have come sooner I am sorry. I thought I could find another way." A legal way. Sasuke though.

But seeing Naruto like this, legality didn't matter anymore. "Will you… take… me home?" Naruto rasped. "Yes…that's exactly what I mean to do." Taking the cloak he brought with him he

gently wrapped it around naruto. Naruto leaned against him and Sasuke saw just how weak naruto really was.

Sasuke bent down and lifted him into his arms. "Just hang on to my neck and I'' do the rest." Naruto wrapped him arms around his neck and rested him head on sasuke's shoulder.

His feet were bare and ice cold. They mere brush against sasuke's arm sent shivers down his back. This was bad they needed to get Naruto warm.

All Sasuke cared about was making sure that naruto was alright. "Is he alright?" Itachi asked. "I'm not sure, but we need to get him out of here immediately." In a matter of minutes they

were gone. Naruto was tucked safely against Sasuke's chest, while one of his arms was wrapped around him. He could feel Naruto's heart beat against his chest and his steady

breathing. Naruto didn't speak only opened his eyes…but his eyes didn't seem to see him.

Something was wrong. Worry clenched his heart. What the hell had they done to him? He would make those responsible pay! Every last one.

He lifted naruto down and carried him inside the Inn. "What's the matter with him?" Itachi asked noticing the look on naruto's face. "I don't know. They must have given him some sort of sleeping potion."

He looked down and saw that naruto's eyes were only half open. "Naruto it's me Sasuke, can you hear me?" A soft dreamily smile graced naruto's lips. "Sasuke…I dreamt you would

come." He shifted in sasuke's lap and leaned over to and lightly kissed Sasuke. Surprise and a shiver of delight ran through him. "I prayed… you would come." "How are you feeling?"

"Lovely…" Naruto said in a throaty little drawl. "Now that you are…here." He relaxed once more and curled into the Earl's shoulder. "God dame it! What the hell gave they done to him!" " Opium" Itachi said after analyzing naruto's peculiar behavior. "I've seen it before."

"Opium? Shit! What will it do to him?"

" That depends on how long he's been on it. The stuff is incredibly addictive. As long as he keeps taking it he'll stay just like how he is now."

"Like a trained puppy you mean. Someone easy to control."

"Precisely

" Itachi what happens now that he will be getting it no longer"

"In time he will be back to normal."

"How long will that take. What happens in the meantime?"

"Once the drug wears off hew will get sick. His body will crave the drug until it is completely out of his system. Needless to say he will be pretty bad off.

" Damn those bastards to HELL! Sasuke inwardly raged.

"Thank god we didn't wait any longer to retrieve him."

"Rather that we got away with it."

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. "Will you kiss me like…you did before….Sasuke?" he whispered. "In my dreams…you kissed me…over and over….will you…do it now…?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So Sorry or not updating for awhile I have just been very busy with school. Anyways happy Valentine's Day

* * *

God dame it! This was insane. Sasuke knew better than to pay any mind to anything Naruto said. He was drugged and completely senseless and didn't comprehend what he was saying. But damn seeing those hazy blue eyes look up and request a kiss… It took all of his self control not to act upon his impulses and devour the poor boy.

"Dear brother, perhaps you were not so forthcoming with your relationship with sweet Naruto" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Don't be absurd, the boy doesn't know what he is saying!"

"While I'm sure that he doesn't, opium has a way of getting to the truth."

Sasuke ignored his brother. Naruto needed his help nothing more, and this time he would not fail him.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a panic. His vision was out of focus and somewhat blurred. Finally after a few moments he realized that he was in a clean bedchamber and far away from St. Bart's.

But how exactly did he get here? Naruto frowned when he couldn't seem to recall how he got here. The more he tired to think upon the matter, the more his head began to ach. Concentrating harder, he began to recall a carriage and being lifted into strong arms. Sasuke!

Sasuke had come to save him! He brought him to the safely of this place. Surly the earl must be somewhere nearby. Ignoring the wave of dizziness that he felt as he stood up he went to find the earl. Naruto made his way downstairs. Sasuke stood in front of the fire; preoccupied watching the flames dancing along with the kindle. After a moment he turned realizing that naruto was in the room with him. With the quick speed of a panther sasuke swiftly scooped naruto up and carried him back to his room.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet. You're too still weak."

Naruto gazed up and gasped at the raw concern masking the lord's face.

"You came to save me. You took me from that horrible place and saved me. Thank you." The last words were spoken in a whisper.

The earl's gaze hardened as he spoke. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No only vague glimpse here and there."

The earl relaxed and smiled with relief. "I had to come. I'd left you there too long already."

Sasuke grasped naruto's wrist and placed a gentle kiss in the inside. "My ever-esteem duty pricks on me."

Naruto frowned not being able to place the author of said quote. "I know it, but I can't seem to clear my mind."

Sasuke gently squeezed his hand. "It's Shakespeare, in time you will remember."

"In time? What happened to me Sasuke? I feel weak and I can't recall things I ought to. What did they do to me?" A wave of dizziness swayed naruto as he fought to stand. "I remember now…they gave me something. At first I didn't want to take it but after awhile I didn't care anymore. In fact I think I even began to enjoy it."

Sasuke Settled naruto into his arms. "It was a drug. In time its effects will wear off."

"What sort of drug?" Naruto asked a feeling a dread creeping upon him.

"Opium. Do you know of it?"

"Yes, it is sometimes used to relief pain. I should have fought harder."

"You weren't thinking clearly, you couldn't have stopped them I you tried." Sasuke put naruto on to the bed and tucked him in.

"We are at my hunting lodge. You're perfectly safe here. No one knows where this place is unless they are looking for it. I suggest you get some rest. Your body has begun to crave the drug. And right now all we can do is wait it out."

* * *

That was easier said than done. The following days were pure agony for naruto. He felt was if his whole body was on fire. His body was drenched with sweat and he couldn't stop trembling. He was in a constant state of restlessness. Being that he was constantly either burning or freezing.

Servile times the earl had come in to check up on him. Each time naruto had reluctantly sent him away. Naruto was not able to stand the embarrassment of the earl seeing him this way.

Finally Sasuke had enough of being shut out and sent away. He strode into the room, ignoring naruto's pleading of protest and went by naruto side.

"You are in no shape to be left alone." Sasuke said in a firm voice.

A shiver went through naruto as he listened to the deep voice of the earl. "I am fine. I just need to wait till the drug passes, I'll b-be fine." Naruto managed to rasp out.

Seeing naruto in this state was doing nothing to keep him remaining clam. Damn them to bloody hell! Noticing that naruto continued to shiver, sasuke calmly took off his black knee high boots and strode towards the bed.

"W-what are you –d-doing?"

"Getting you warm, move over."

Naruto started to protest, but a sudden wave of chills swept through him racking his body with shivers.

Sasuke gently moved naruto over and laid down in the bed besides him. The earl pulled naruto into the curve of his arms. Naruto felt as if his world had come tumbling down. He had never been this intimate with anyone before. Trying to keep his clam, he reminded himself that the earl was just doing this to keep him warm. Still nothing had ever felt as right that when he was in the earl's arms. With a sigh o content naruto dried off to sleep.

* * *

When naruto awoke with more ease than he has had ever felt staying with his uncle. Just being with the earl seemed to put him at ease. Naruto couldn't place it, but being with sasuke made him happy.

Naruto was jerked out of his happy musing by Konohamaru; one of the lord's servants came up to him in a frantic panic.

"Naruto! Naruto I've seen them. The constable's men there down in the village asking questions about you. There pressing real hard for information. No one is telling them anything, because no one knows where you are. I just though you should know."

Oh dear god No!

"Don't worry naruto if I see them coming I'll come and get ya."

"Thank you konohamaru." Naruto couldn't stop shaking. Before he was merely afraid, now he was terrified.

When he closed his eyes he could practically see the lecherous guards and hear their cruel laughter. Any moment the authorities could come to the lodge and drag him back to the horrible hospital. And then there would be no one there to come to his rescue.

Blinking back his tears naruto got up. He wouldn't just stand idly by and left them destroy his life this time! No he would protect himself at all costs. Naruto was in danger and time was running out.

Before he could change his mind he rushed to the desk and grabbed a quill. He began to compose the letter he had half formed in his mind. Naruto was writing to a man who had once been a great friend to his father Bishop Sarutobi. Though the Bishop believed his uncles stories and refused to intervene on his behalf. The Bishop was a man of principle, a highly respected man of the church. He was influence with all members of the peerage. Aside from that he was one of the few men with enough power to pose his will on Orichmaru.

After silently reading the letter, a plea stating that if he wanted to Naruto Uzumaki to beat the Uchiha hunting lodge at ten pm the following Tuesday. Naruto sealed the letter and sent it out.

Naruto swallowed hard. If his plan succeeds Bishop Sarutobi would travel to the hunting lodge along with Orichmaru and his men. They would arrive in time to see Lord Uchiha and himself in a compromising situation. With the earl's instance that he was in fact sane, and the fact that naruto was an innocent the Bishop would insist that Sasuke Marry him. At least that is want naruto hopes for. And should his uncle refuse his permission he would be ruined in the eyes of society.

Naruto felt horrible betraying Sasuke trust in such a manor…after all wasn't the earl already engaged. But this was the only way to become truly free from his uncle.

When Naruto marries his inheritance shall go over to his husband and safely out of his uncle's hands. With the safety of his marriage his uncle would never be able to hurt him again. Plus in a few years Naruto would be one and twenty the legal age to marry without gradients consent.

At that time Sasuke could obtain an annulment and marry whomever he chooses and they would both be free.

Feeling much better after that quick justification naruto set his plan in monition.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So Sorry or not updating for awhile I have just been very busy with school. Anyways happy St. Patty

* * *

Orichmaru reread the letter given to him by the bishop. He could hardly believe his luck; at long last his ward would be taken care.

He would deal with that boy once and for all. Placing a fake smile on his face he turned to the Bishop.

"You have done me a great service bringing me this letter. As you can imagine I have been extremely worried for Naruto's welling being."

"Then it's settled I will be accompanying you to retrieve Naruto." The Bishop told Orichmaru.

"No, I can assure you that there is no need to-"

"No, I shall go with you. I am worried about Naruto. And it's in the best interested to find Naruto. I may not have fought your decision to place Naruto into st. Bart's…after all you had your reasons. But I need to see for myself that my friend's child is safe."

Damn he did not need that man's interference. This would have been so much easier if he could have just killed the wretched brat.

But he needed the boy alive. If naruto died then his money would go to a string of cousins and it would be forever out of this reach.

"Very well join me and we shall leave tomorrow."

Sasuke raced to the lodge as quickly as possible without killing his hoarse. The note naruto sent him seemed urgent. He didn't specify why he needed to see the earl just that he wanted to meet after nightfall. Nightfall the cover of darkness.

Hn him and naruto alone in the lodge at night…no. Bad Sasuke. He swore to protect Naruto, not lust after him. No Naruto would be safe from all the lecherous villains out there…and that sadly included himself.

Pulled from his thoughts he noticed Naruto standing waiting for him.

"Good evening my lord. I'm glad you were able to come."

"You sounded like this was important. I couldn't very well refuse you in your need."

"Yes right. I need to speak to you in private. Come supper is ready; we'll talk after we eat."

Naruto said trying to distract himself at the need at hand.

"Damn it Naruto, What's wrong. What was it that you wanted to discuss?"

Oh dear lord. What could be say that the earl would believe? He was going to fail. His uncle is going to arrive and his life will be over. Tears began to well in naruto's eyes and rolled over scarred cheeks.

Breathing steadily naruto tried to calm himself.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come here. Please just leave."

Whatever the conduces may be. Naruto didn't want to get Sasuke hurt. Maybe if got the earl to leave. He could sneak away after him…after all didn't they already searched the earl's him. Surly they wouldn't do so again for a little while.

"Naruto you're obviously upset. I'm not going to leave you, just please talk to me.

"It's my uncle. I tell myself that it's going to be o.k. that I'll be fine. But try as I might I can't make myself believe it. He's going to come and take me. I'm trapped and confused and you… You are the only one I can turn to."

"Naruto…"

And just as simple as that Naruto was in the earl's arms. Sasuke held naruto as the cling to him. As if the simple as would make everything o.k. that in the earls arms he would disappear from the world.

Naruto was lost. There was only one thing to do. "Would you kiss me Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly. "I Know it's wrong. But I don't care. I need you. Sasuke. I need you so bad…"

Sasuke lost what little what little self control he had left. He grabbed naruto in a fierce kiss. Stealing Naruto's breath away and tasting him deeply.

Naruto felt his knees go weak. The kiss was hot and savage. The room seemed to sway with them.

The kiss went deep. Sasuke managed to get Naruto's shirt undone and began to feel the smooth skin underneath.

Naruto barley noticed when the rest of his clothes fell to a heap on the floor. Leaving him Pratley naked for the earl's viewing pleasure.

The earl eased them to the floor and began to continuously devour him. Somewhere in the back of naruto's mind there was a voice telling him he hadn't meant for the seduction to reach this far. But the heat from the earl above him and his gentle caresses made whatever thoughts naruto had disappear.

Sasuke gently reached over to remove Naruto's last piece of clothing. When the door of the hunting lodge was busted open reveling Naruto's uncle and his men. The last person to enter was the Bishop Sarutobi.

"Forgodsakes what the devil-"Orichmaru stopped. It was more than clear what was going on.

Sasuke swore and he grabbed his coat and threw it over naruto's almost naked body.

"Wait outside" Orichmaru told his men.

"So it was the Uchiha brat after all. I dear say this sort if the I expected of the Duke but certainly not the spare. Tell me how His Grace is."

Sasuke took a step forward but before he could reply he was interrupted by the bishop.

"What is the meaning of all of this." He demanded.

"I am the Earl of Blackthorn Sasuke Uchiha. And I think the same question should be asked. Gentlemen you are trespassing on my property."

The Bishop pulled the letter Naruto had sent him.

"I received this three days ago. It wasn't signed, but apparently the information in it was quite accurate." He looked at naruto ad his state of undress.

The bishop turned to sasuke. "You realize that is Lord Uzumaki the only child of the late Earl of Namikage."

Sasuke gaze hardened "I am well aware of the fact."

"Well then you must also realize exactly what this means. You had seduced an innocent. A child of an old and noble family. There is no choice but your you to marry."

Oroichmaru jerked up that those words. The yellow eyes narrowing. "Marriage? Now hold on a moment-"

"As I said, the child is a innocence." Ignoring Oroichmaru's outburst.

"You on the other hand have quite a reputation as a rake. You have ruined him, now you are honor bound to marry him."

Sasuke turned to Naruto. And the truth hit him like a ton of breaks. Nartuo Na wrote that note, he had planned all of this.

Sasuke was well and truly trapped. Rage coursed through his veins. How dare Naruto so viciously trap him like this? Just as he was about to speak Naruto's uncle spoke up.

"You can't possibility ask the earl to marry that boy. The poor child is quit mad."

The bishop pinned the earl was a piercing gaze. "Is this what you believe, that Lord Umizaki is insane? I had heard rumors that you were trying to get him realized. That you were in fact quit convincing that he was completely sane in fact."

Naruto drew his breath. If Sasuke denied this he would be free from the marriage and Naruto would be doomed.

Sasuke flicked a glance over naruto. "Lord Umizaki is not insane."

"If you truly believe the child is sane it is your duty to marry him."

"The boy is dangerous" Orichmarus began to argue. "He tried to poison my son. He is insane.-"

"No! I didn't. I tried to help and you know it."

The Bishop turned to sasuke. "Are you afraid of Naruto My lord?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth "No, I don't believe that he would purpose harm anyone."

But the fierce expression he sent Naruto sent chills down his spine.

"Then I will send word to the Archbishop. You two will be married in a matter of days."

"This is absurd!" Orichmaru screamed as he strides forward.

"The boy is Not in his right mind. I tell you-"

The bishop cut him off.

"You are the child guardian. His father gave him into your care. Because he trusted you. It is your duty to do what is in Naruto's best interest. Do you really believe that marriage to the Earl of Blackthorn would be worst than sending him back to St. Bart's?"

His uncle shifted his eyes "No, of course not, but-"

"Then it's settled. The marriage will take place as soon as a special license can be obtained." Orchimaru said nothing just seethed in quit outrage.

"In the meantime I will accompany you to lordships home and will remain until the crematory has been performed. I will do the honors myself... I owe it to Lord Naruto's father."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever it's just been a crazy past few months.

Itachi stared at his younger brother in shock. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. Say that again."

"I am getting married to Naruto…in an hour as a matter of fact so-"

"But how did this come about? Last I had heard, they were well on their merry little way to cart naruto off to the mad house_. Just what did you do?"_

" What did I do? I did nothing it was that conniving little brat that did something. He deceived me again. He trapped me into this god forsaken marriage by seducing me!"

Itachi could help but smirk at his little brother's discomfort. " He seduced you? Pray tell little brother, what did he do force himself on you?"

Trying to claim his seething rage Sasuke began to re tell the events of what exactly did in fact happen.

" He planned the entire affair. All his innocent lust and fake desire. It was all a ploy to get me to compromise him in time for the Bishop and his uncle to walk in on us. Had they came even a minute later I'm quite sure they would have walked in on more than me undressing _sweet Naruto_! By God Itachi, after everything I have done to help him. I cannot believe he would do this to me!"

Watching her cousin in his pure rage. Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto surly he wasn't as bad as Sasuke was making him out be.

She had to speak up. "He was frightened Sasuke. Surly you can understand that. They were planning of taking him back to that terrible place again. Only this time they would have made sure he would never be leaving again. He did the only thing he could think of."

"Damn it Hinata, I would have protected him! I would have seen to his safety. If only he would have trusted me!"

Itachi stared at his little brother as he counted to seethe in his rage. He had never seen his brother quit this angry before. Whenever sasuke would become upset he would usually deal using cold attachment. But his fierily passion set his in brother was a welcome change. Since meeting the mysterious boy know as Naruto sasuke was acting more alive than ever.

Itachi was certain that his brother was more upset that Naruto didn't trust him to keep him safe than over the fact he was now trapped into marriage. Honestly Naruto was better than hat pink wench he was engaged to. Still he had to be certain that his brother would regret marrying Naruto. He didn't want his brother or Naruto to suffer more than they already were.

"You could always send him back." Silence was met with his statement as he gazed up to the shocked looked he got from his cousin and brother.

" If you told them he was truly insane, not with in his right mind. Then there would be no way they could force you into this marriage."

" Itachi! You can't mean that." Hinata gasped at her cousin.

"I'm telling my brother the truth. All he'd have to do is send the boy away. One word from him and Naruto could be out of his life forever."

Sasuke threw his brother a dark scowl. " I can't do that. No one deserves that sort of cruel punishment. I can't let that snake bastard hurt my naruto more than he already has. Now I suggest we leave. We wouldn't want to miss the wedding."

To say that Naruto was nervous would be a huge understatement. There weren't a lot of people but that somehow made Naruto feel more uncomfortable. It was like he was the main attraction of a circus. Everyone kept pointing and whispering.

He could feel his uncles gaze upon him. The cold dread he felt just being in the man's presents seem to have intensified given the circumstances. Orochimaru was just waiting for him to slip up. For him to do or say anything that would get him thrown back into the mad house.

Well it wasn't going to happen. Sasuke would save him. Protect him with his name and influence and stop his uncle…at least Naruto hoped so. Sasuke was already ten minutes late.

…what if the Earl got to him? Convinced him that Naruto was indeed mad and did belong to be put away. Oh god what if-

Naruto stopped his nervous musing as everyone stood up for Sasuke and his brother. Sasuke calmly walked to where Naruto stood with Bishop.

" Sorry I had to get the rings." Sasuke whispered quietly for naruto to hear.

The Bishop began the marriage ceremony Repeat after me.

"I pledge my love to you, and everything that I own.  
I promise you the first bite of my meat and the first sip from by cup.  
I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night.  
I promise to honor you above all others.  
Our love is never-ending, and we will remain, forevermore, equals in our marriage.  
This is my wedding vow to you."

At long last they were finally Married.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke sat on the leather sofa in his study. Draining his glass of brandy, he refilled his glass knocked it back and fill it up again.

Sasuke was foxed. He hadn't been this drunk in years and yet he didn't give a bloody damn. His disaster of a weeding was over. He was now a married man. Sasuke couldn't help but scoff, a married man indeed. The whole situation was observed. Him, Sasuke Uchiha Earl of Blackthorn outfoxed by a wisp of a boy that tricked him with his lithe little body. Naruto Umazaki was a deceitful little harlot. Damn him to hell. Naruto was the cause of all of this. He had ruined all of Sasuke's well thought out plans and stole his freedom. The memory of what happened at the hunting lodge burned in his mind. Was anything Naruto did sincere? It seemed that everything about the boy was false. Those innocent kisses and passion all lies concocted to trap him.

Well, Sasuke wasn't going to sit here and feel sorry for himself! He had more pride than that and he should be upstairs taking what Naruto had so contently offered. What the boy traded for the safety of his name.

XXX

Naruto was on edge, Sasuke seemed to be furious. He had stormed off after the ceremony was completed. Part of him was relieved that he didn't have to see the earl. After all what was there to say? Sorry I betrayed you? But don't worry things will work out for the best. Even to him theses excuses sounded flat.

Naruto knew Sasuke was most likely held up in his study. That seemed to be the earl's favorite place to go and brood. The best thing was the give the earl some space. He knew this but still…naruto did not was to go into this marriage with anger in their hearts. Even if they marriage was nothing more than a sham. Naruto would prefer if the man he loved didn't hate him with every fiber of his being.

Wait loved? Naruto supposed that if he was being completely honest with himself, then yes he was indeed in love with the stoic earl of blackthorn. When his feelings developed into something more he could say…perhaps it was at the lodge or maybe it was before that. Naruto couldn't tell. Not that any of this mattered. The earl didn't want naruto's love. Hell he did even want naruto. Nothing good would come of love. Pushing his though of the earl out of his mind Naruto drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Sasuke opened the door to the master bedroom there sleeping peacefully on the king sized bed Naruto slept. Sudden anger coursed through the earl. Naruto didn't deserve to look so peaceful. Not when his own life was in such disarray. With more force than necessary Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

"I hope I didn't' keep you waiting long _beloved_."Sasuke rasped

Naruto flinched at the barely contained anger in the earl's voice. Sasuke strode toward the edge of the bed. It was then that Naruto realized that Sasuke had been drinking.

A fine black brow arched up. "Ah here's the blushing bride, awaiting your husband I see. Now don't be shy. As I recall the last time we were tighter you weren't shy at all."

Sasuke's eyes darkened "ah, but I forgot you were pretending"

Sasuke ran a finger against the curve of Naruto's jaw. "Perhaps you can do so again tonight, it might make matter easier."

Naruto drew back; he did not like this side of Sasuke he was seeing. Frankly it was a tad frightening.

"What…are you talking about?" Naruto asked trying not to stammer.

Sasuke flashed him a predatory smile. "It's quite simple; I am talking about enjoying the body I purchased with my future. Remove your clothes naruto. I want to see what this devil's bargain has bought me."

A cold chill ran down naruto's spine. Who was this man leering before him? Where was the man who helped him and called him friend? Taking a deep breath naruto tried to claim the panic rising within. Naruto faced his now angry husband.

"I realize that you are angry, you have every reason to be. I was wrong for what I did. I was just so fearful that my uncle would find me and lock me up again. I was willing to do anything to save myself. I'm sorry it was selfish of me. But I truly though that in time everything would work itself out. If I could do it all over again, I would go about things differently."

"What you did" Sasuke couldn't but scoff.

"My dear, this has nothing to do with what you did. But rather what you _didn't _do. You merely pretended. And that is why I am here, this time I mean to take what you pretended to offer."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed hold of naruto's night rail and twisted it in his fist and ripped it viciously down the front.

"I mean to have what is mine, Naruto prepare yourself"

Naruto shook his head and he shrank back. He would not submit to his marriage bed in anger.

"No, not like this." The please fell silent on naruto's lips.

"You are the one who made this bargain; you pretended to feel passion for me at the lodge. You can do so again."

"Pretending? Damn it Sasuke why must you think that everything I do is false!"

This outburst caused Sasuke to pause. "Are you saying that you were not?"

"I sent the letter to the Bishop. I meant for it to appear as though you took advantage of my venture. But what happened between us that might was not…I was not pretending."

Naruto had to glace away from the piercing gazing the earl was giving him.

"When you touched kissed me…when you touched me it was magic."

Pain flashed through the earl's eyes. He closed them for a moment seemly to collect himself. When he gazed upon naruto some of the harshness left his face.

"You were not pretending" he repeated as if uncertain he had understood correctly.

"It was different between us that night. You wanted me then, now you only wish to punish me."

"Never doubt that I want you naruto. I have desired you since the first time I saw you. But you are night this is not something we should do. If we were to consummate our union there could be no annulment. And after all in a year we will both be free isn't that right Naruto? Sasuke turned and left with a soft click of the door behind him.

Looking down at the tattered remains of his night rail, Naruto began to weep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke arose the following morning with one devil of a head ach. For a blissful second he couldn't recall how he ended up in such a state. Then like ton of bricks it hit him…Naruto!

God damn it, since naruto came into his life nothing was ever simple.

He used to be in control. But now it seemed as if everything he had planed was unraveling.

He promised naruto he'd keep him safe. Protect him from those who would harm him like his uncle and his men. But how can he keep him safe if he keeps losing his control.

Just thinking about his dastardly behavior the night before made him wince. He wasn't one to force himself on unwilling bed partners.

It's just everything about Naruto drove him to the brink of madness. It seemed as if everything about naruto somehow forced a reaction out of him.

Naruto made him feels things that no one else had, and quite frankly it terrified the earl.

This was ridiculous! Here, he was wallowing in self pity. That wouldn't help anybody.

No; what he needed to do was make thing right with naruto. Because even though they planned to end this sham of a marriage. The last thing he wanted was for naruto to hate him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked into the sunny parlor where breakfast was being served. There he found taking his meal.

Simply put he looked like hell. His usually tan complexion was pale, his eyes were red rimmed and swollen. It was evident that the events of last night had taken a toll on him.

Guilt coursed though him once more at the frail sight of his husband.

Hesitantly he reached out to naruto.

But the other moved just out of his grasp.

Taking a deep breath he began his apology.

"I know that my behavior last night unacceptable. And there is no excuse for how I acted and I want you to know that I am truly sorry."

Naruto

Didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say. Should he forgive him?

The earl interrupted his musing.

"I am going to London on the morrow to visit my solicitor. I shall be back in a few days."

"Why" naruto asked curious. After all they just had gotten married. What was the matter that brought the earl back to London so soon?

This question caught him off guard. Deciding that the best course of action was just to be honest with naruto, he told him the truth.

"While our marriage has prevented your uncle from having you committed, I am not native. I know the man is planning something. I just don't know what course of action he plans on taking. I plan on having some men keep a watch on him."

Dread crept though Naruto's bones. "Planning something? What can possibly do now? He's no longer my guardian. Even if he kills me, he won't get the money.

And I can't think of anything worse than trying to have me killed.

And even Orichmaru isn't stupid enough to try and have me killed."

"Where not sure if that's his plan. After all he could try to harm, just out of spit. In any case I don't want you to leave the grounds while I am gone and never go off alone."

"No. I'm coming with you. I am sick of just staying put. Waiting for somebody to save me. I have the right to know what my uncle is up to!"

"Damn it. Naruto are being unreasonable. I am trying to keep you safe. But you need to listen to what I say."

Naruto was beyond furious. How dare the earl…his husband treat like him like a child. Well find if Sasuke was going to treat him like a child then that's exactly what he'd be. And with that thought stormed out of the parlor slamming the door behind.

Itachi sat across his brother in the study. Judging from the bottle next to the earl this wasn't his first drink, nor would it be his last.

"Hitting the bottle already little brother? What's the matter, your wedding night didn't live up to your fantasies?"

"Go to hell itachi. There was no wedding night as you so eloquently put it. If you must know I was a drunken mess. And I made quit an ass out of myself. It's just that he makes me loses control.

"Well perhaps that was for the best. After all you are still planning on having your marriage annulled."

"Yes well the original plan to obtain an annulment at the yearend still stays. Naruto did after trick me into this arrangement after all. He made me a fool in front of god and England. Had you though I forgotten that?"

Itachi couldn't help but scoff. "You are a fool. Naruto was in a desperate situation. Are you honestly telling me you wouldn't have done something to try to change your fate? He did what he had to simple as that."

Sasuke glared at his brother. Why was it that nobody could see his point of view in all of this?

"Naruto betrayed me. Forgodsakes! And for all I know he really_ is_ insane. After all the boy id escape for a madhouse!"

A small noise came from the doorway. There stood naruto, hands shaking naruto turned and fled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke practically over turned his desk in his hurry to try to catch up to his horrified husband.

Xxxxx

Dammit, Naruto let me in!" Sasuke swore as his shoulder hit the door again. For the past ten minutes he had bend pounding on the door. But neither the door nor Naruto had budges.

Sasuke here muffled weeping. That was it. With a surged of determination he slammed his weight against the heavy wood one final time. The iron latch gave way tearing the frame of the door to the opposite side of the room.

Ignoring the broken latch, with now hung in useless pieces. Sasuke was immediately by Naruto's side. Gently he wiped caressed his husband's face.

"Don't cry. Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was angry I have been since that night at the lodge. I resented you for your trickery. "

Naruto sped back. Wiping the rest of his tears away/

"But you can't be certain. Your words are true I did escape from a madhouse. I could be crazy."

"No. stop. I know you're not crazy. You are you. Wonderful sweet naruto. Despite what you heard. If I truly believed you were insane I wouldn't have married you."

"I never meant to hurt you. You were my best friend. And now you detest me." With that naruto turned to leave. But stopped as the earl embraced him. I don't hate you the earl whispered.


End file.
